


Drunken Dorm December

by SquaryQ



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Games, Gen, M/M, Virus and Trip's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solitary blue haired teenager stands in the room as the clock strikes four am. Everybody else is sprawled out throughout the dorm, unconscious. Some in more compromising positions than others. It's been six hours since the chaos began. Six hours. Earlier that night, when Kuroko Tetsuya was invited to Akashi Seijuro's dorm by Aomine Daiki, he was pretty unsure whether going was a good idea. But he went anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Dorm December

A solitary blue haired teenager stands in the room as the clock strikes four am. Everybody else is sprawled out throughout the dorm, unconscious. Some in more compromising positions than others. It's been six hours since the chaos began. Six hours. Earlier that night, when Kuroko Tetsuya was invited to Akashi Seijuro's dorm by Aomine Daiki, he was pretty unsure whether going was a good idea. But he went anyway.

 

_It was just another day in the Teiko dorm building, a day of studying. Except somebody, namely the sports star Aomine Daiki brought booze, and his elite and busty female friend, Miss Momoi Satsuki to Akashi Seijuro's dorm room. The room was a symbol of wealth- only a fool would assume that Akashi's family had a normal income. Momoi already knew that though – she also already knew the rest of the guys that associate with Aomine._

_Due to Seijuro's excessive wealth, and the money his mother left to him for university, the Business major has made ridiculous financial investments in the stock market while living at Chiyoko, but to say that the rich teen is easy to walk over once he's had a few beers is an understatement._

_"Atushi, why did you make us watch Virus and Trip's route?" Akashi Seijuro complains, shuddering as he sifts through their fridge. University life takes a lot out of the Generation of Miracles, academic prodigies specialising in different fields in Japan's most exclusive and private institution; Teiko University. To say that they longed for drunken shenanigans was an understatement._

_"What's the matter, Aka-chin? Don't you want to re-create it?"_

_"What the hell! Bastard! Where the hell would we get a snake from?" Aomine snorts between swigs of his beer, Momoi sits beside the blue haired Kuroko – renowned lightweight, who is resting after having one too many – making his alcohol intake two bottles of beer._

_"Haizaki-kun's a snake," Kuroko drawls out as he rests his head on the busty Momoi's shoulder. The pink haired teen blushes and stifles a laugh at Kuroko's outrageous claim – it wasn't necessarily wrong, one of the upperclassmen at Teiko University – a Health and Social Care major was always manipulative and rude to the teenagers in Akashi's room. Namely the bubbly fun loving blond Kise Ryouta._

_"What about the lion," Midorima Shintaro counters, pushing up his glasses while texting his so called girlfriend that he met online – Kumiko Takao._

_"Stop texting your fake girlfriend Midorima and actually enjoy the night!" Aomine scoffs as the green haired teen smiles at his phone once again._

_"Kumiko is real," Midorima states knowingly, pushing up his glasses. He couldn't believe his luck – if this girl was anywhere near as attractive as her selfies made her out to be – he has hit the jackpot._

_Noticing the awkward tension rising between Aomine and Midorima, Kuroko speaks up again "Kise-kun is a lion,"_

_"In this situation I don't know whether to be offended or excited." The blond declares, pouring some expensive cherry liqueur into a shot glass. Unlike Kuroko – Kise Ryouta can._

_"I would be afraid, were you not WATCHING that Route?" Aomine snorts, swigging from his bottle of beer._

_"Not all of it," Kise turns to the more logical science major, "Midorimacchi... was it good?"_

_"NO!" Momoi shrieks in the stead of Midorima, laughing. She may have had too much to drink too._

_"Momoi is right, it wasn't pleasant Kise. You don't want to be the lion."_

_"What about the cake," Akashi challenges downing another shot._

_"Satsuki, you can deal with that,"_

_"I'm not being the cake in your man sandwich!" the pink haired girl shrieks as her childhood friend tickles her._

_"Dai-chan! Stop it!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Dai-chan stop!"_

_"Never!"_

Kuroko looks around the dorm. From where the lightweight is stood; it seems that Murasakibara and Akashi did recreate the scene from DRAMAtical Murder – Kise is laying on the floor, as if he's fallen from the bed, wearing exquisite furs – icing is all over the room, seems Momoi refused to be a personified cake and simply baked one.

He looks around the room and sees Midorima resting his head on the table he is sat at, the blue haired boy laughs to himself, turning his head. Aomine Daiki is sleeping on the champagne coloured sofa, Momoi lying on top of him, being held close. Kuroko continues to look around the room, validating his original suspicions; Murasakibara and Akashi are in bed together. He cannot see any more than Murasakibara's head, but Akashi's shirtless under the blankets.

Kuroko feels a vibration in his pocket; a notification from Instagram. His feed appears to have been heated last night.

_"Kise-chin, stop posing!" Murasakibara wails, tugging on the blond's arm, as he strikes a pose for a sixth photo. Momoi is giggling between hiccups. Why Kise is so eager to be the lion, Kuroko would never know, but that didn't stop him from watching his Snapchat and Instagram light up like Christmas trees._

_"Yeah, Kise! We have Cards Against Humanity to play while Momoi bakes that stupid cake!" Aomine snorts, drinking another mouthful of beer, snapping a few sneaky pictures of the pink haired girl as she bends down and reaches for baking supplies._

_Everybody from Kuroko's perspective, is taking advantage of Momoi's physical attractiveness and playing up to it – snapping photos of her as the cake mix splatters on her face. Kuroko frowns, dealing a hand of Cards Against Humanity – drawing the attention of the sexually frustrated Murasakibara back to reality._

_Akashi clears his throat and starts the card game, "The first black card is 'What made my first kiss so awkward?'"_

_Almost immediately, the veteran players of Cards Against Humanity are slamming cards down. Kise snorts as he hands Akashi his white card. Midorima refuses to play – instead he sends Kumiko Takao, the probable catfish a commentary of the drunken game via Snapchat._

_"A live studio audience. Panda sex. The Bloody Welsh. An erection that lasts longer than four hours. Puppies. AND Dead Parents. Seriously?" Akashi rolls his eyes, thumbing through the white cards, "An erection that lasts longer than four hours."_

_"YES!" Momoi exclaims, taking the black card from Akashi and taking the a shot of mint vodka to wash down her victory._

_"I would have expected that from you, Aomine," Kise declares, "Mine was The Bloody Welsh."_

_"For your information, my card was A live studio audience. Who the hell played puppies?"_

_"I did," Murasakibara mutters, opening a box of Pocky and shovelling the sticks into his mouth as everybody draws a new tenth card._

_"Okay! How did I lose my virginity?" Momoi asks the boys, giving each of them a funny look before retreating to the tiny kitchen to check on that cake for Murasakibara. She hadn't watched all of the Virus and Trip route, she had been busy flirting awkwardly with Kuroko – therefore hadn't a clue why the drunken giant wanted a cake baked, but she would rather have him eat the cake than have him eat her – which was the alternative._

_Upon returning to the circle, Momoi looks at the pile of cards, she snorts, furrowing her brows, "David Cameron. Jennifer Lawrence. Emma Watson. Elderly Japanese men. AND the French," she pauses, deliberating over the cards that had been dealt her way. To Momoi this was a matter of personal preference, and to her, the only option had to be... "Emma Watson." Momoi holds the card out winking as Midorima snaps a photo of her to send to Kumiko, and upload to his Snapchat story._

_"Mine!" Kise grins, downing his shot before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as the game continues, "When I am a billionaire, I will erect a 50 ft statue to commemorate what?" Cards are slammed onto the ground faster than the blond can fathom. He takes a sneaky selfie with the cards as he thumbs through them, turned away from the circle._

_Kise laughs. "Egging an MP. Spectacular abs. A homoerotic volleyball montage. The cool and refreshing taste of Pepsi AND Like a billion alligators... Gotta go with those 'gators!" he winks._

_Akashi smirks, taking the black card from Kise, victoriously taking a shot of mint vodka too. What a success, over such a random card. "If you could describe me, The Card Czar, using one of the cards in your hand, which one would it be?"_

_A silence is cast upon the group of teenagers. It is Murasakibara who plays a card first, and gradually the other four teens play their hands too. "Giving birth to the Anti-Christ. The terrorists. Nazis. MechaHitler. AND The Devil Himself. How rude. But to be absolute, I must be omnipotent. Therefore...The Devil Himself."_

Kuroko stares at the cards strewn across the room and smiles, sitting on the carpet and opting to sift through the digital spam he had received through the drunken shenanigans with Akashi and the Generation of Miracles.

His jaw drops while on Instagram, there is a selfie on Murasakibara's account, depicting the top of his face, the rest of the shot is dedicated to Akashi laying topless under the covers, Kise dressed in furs and covered in icing and the pair of tights Momoi had been wearing, stuffed with toilet paper with eyes and a forked tongue drawn on it with the doodle key on Snapchat. Seems they did recreate a shoddy Virus and Trip route. He looks around the room, suddenly noticing tufts of his blue hair in the photo Murasakibara posted on Instagram. Did that mean...that Kuroko had been Aoba?


End file.
